wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Pour Lui
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] '''Pour Lui (プー・ルイ) is the founder of BiS, and the leader of its first and second generations. Afterward, she was a member of BILLIE IDLE®︎ from 2018 to 2019, and a producer and member of Idol Kenkyuujo from 2020 onwards. Biography Solo Career, 2009-2010 On November 4th, Pour Lui released her first digital single, Kagirareta Toki no Naka de☆, earning her a nomination in the 4th Rekochoku New Artist Awards. On January 13th, Pour Lui released her second digital single, "WHY?". On March 25th, she performed her first live show. On June 23, she released her first album, Minna no Pour Lui. On September 9th, she announced her plans to suspend her solo career in order to form an idol group. She later revealed that the reason she wanted to form an idol group was to cause trouble for her manager, Watanabe Junnosuke, whom she strongly disliked. At her final solo live on December 9th, she announced the formation of BiS. BiS, 2011-2018 Pour Lui released her first album as a member of BiS, Brand-new idol Society, on March 23rd 2011. Her first single as part of BiS, My Ixxx, was released August 3rd. BiS had their major label debut in July 2012 with PPCC, which was published by Avex. In Autumn of that year, Pour Lui voiced herself in the anime Backstage idol story. In October, Pour Lui starred in Idol is Dead alongside Hirano Nozomi and Terashima Yufu who were also members of BiS at the time. In 2013, Pour Lui took part in the first 100km marathon, alongside Wakisaka Yurika, however, failed to complete it. On August 19th, BiStory: Who Killed Idol?, an autobiography detailing Lui's time in BiS so far, was published. In December, Pour Lui formed LUI◇FRONTiC◆Matsukuma JAPAN with Matsukuma Kenta. BiS disbanded on July 8th 2014, after which Pour Lui moved her attention to LUI FRONTiC. In October, Pour Lui underwent throat surgery. In 2016, exactly 2 years after the disbandment of BiS, Pour Lui announced that she would reboot the group with new members, by releasing a solo music video for BiSBiS, which was also uploaded as a digital single. The final audition boot camp took place in September, of which Pour Lui also took part in. On April 29th, it was announced that LUI FRONTiC AKABANE JAPAN had disbanded in order for Pour Lui to focus on her BiS activities. In Spring it was announced that Pour Lui would do DiET or DiE, a challenge previously done by BiSH members Hug Me and Cent Chihiro Chittiii, to promote the popular RIZAP franchise of gyms. A series of videos documenting her efforts to lose weight were posted to the official BiS challenge over the coming months. On September 13th, Watanabe Junnosuke announced that Pour Lui had been suspended from BiS for failing to lose enough weight, prompting outrage from fans and media outlets. As an apology, he and Pour Lui released the digital single BEST FRiEND and Pour Lui returned to BiS on October 6th. The same month, she joined the WACK shuffle unit SAiNT SEX. On December 30th it was announced that Pour Lui had ranked 4th in the first WACK General Election. BiS graduation, BYS and BILLIE IDLE, 2018-2019 On January 6th, Pour Lui announced her graduation from BiS, citing that BiS no longer needed her and she no longer needed BiS. Her final single as a member of BiS, WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiPROMiSE was released on March 7th. While she did not feature on WHOLE LOTTA LOVE, DiPROMiSE was dedicated as a farewell to Pour Lui's nine-year-long career, with the music video showing footage of her from 2009 to 2018. Pour Lui officially graduated from BiS and WACK on March 4th. On April 1st, Pour Lui announced her new career as a YouTuber and launched BYS, a YouTube channel featuring her and several former members of BiS' 2013-2014 line up. On May 12th, Pour Lui made a surprise appearance during the encore of BILLIE IDLE®︎'s P.S.R.I.P. Tour, where it was announced that she would join the group as a full-time member on June 6th. Pour Lui's first album as a member of BILLIE IDLE®︎, BILLIed IDLE 2.0, was released July 4th. A music video for "Toki no Tabibito", which appears to commemorate Lui's addition to the group, was published June 22nd. In 2019, in addition to her two BYS channels, Lui also opened a personal vlogging YouTube. Later in the year, she held an art exhibition, "Felty World" (フェルティワールド), showcasing her collection of handmade wool felted art. Ex-BiS member Aya Eightprince also performed at this event. BILLIE IDLE®︎ disbanded on December 28th, 2019. Tenth Anniversary and Idol Kenkyuujo, 2020 On January 3rd, 2020, Pour Lui temporarily rejoined WACK to announce a sequel to her debut solo album, Minna no Pour Lui. The album, Minna no Pour Lui II, would be released on March 3rd. Three days later, Pour Lui announced on twitter that she had formed her own company with the help of Watanabe Junnosuke, and would form a new idol group, given the temporary name Idol Kenkyuujo. Pour would act as company president, producer, and member, and would hold audition interviews in February. Personal Life Pour Lui was born and raised in Saitama. She has one brother, who occasionally appears in her YouTube videos alongside her mother. While Pour Lui frequently had tensions with early members of BiS, especially Terashima Yufu, whom she hated, she was usually on good terms with the members from 2013 to 2014, of whom she still remains friends. She has a pet dog called Kotarou. Discography * See Pour Lui Discography Featured In Digital singles * 2009.11.04 Kagirareta Toki no Naka de☆ * 2010.01.13 WHY? * 2010.12.15 Elegant no Kaibutsu * 2017.09.26 BEST FRiEND (with Watanabe Junnosuke) Albums * 2010.06.23 Minna no Pour Lui * 2017.12.06 WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS (Tracks #4, #7 and #8) Publications Other Media Film * 2012.10.20 Idol is Dead (Rui) * 2014.05.28 Idol Is Dead -Non-chan no Propaganda Daisensou- (Rui) * 2015.07.22 Kanzenban BiS Cannonball 2014 (Herself) * 2017.01.28 Gekijoban BiS Tanjou no Uta (Herself) * 2017.02.04 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- (Herself) * 2017.12.09 BiSH Documentary Movie "ALL YOU NEED IS PUNK and LOVE" (Herself) * 2018.02.03 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 (Herself) Voice Acting * - 2012.11.09 Backstage idol story (Herself) Books Written * BiStory: Who Killed Idol? Lyrics Written Minna no Pour Lui * You Too * WHY? * One day Brand-new idol Society * Give me your love Zenbu PPCC * CRACK CRACK WHO KiLLED IDOL? * nasty face Brand-new idol Society 2 * BiSBiS * Not Special Re:STUPiD * NOT the END * Romeo no Shinzou JAPONiCA!! * Kanjitai yo Soba ni Itai yo Atarashii Kaze to Kirisaku Hikari o * Pancake (Optimistic) * bells * Karappo JAPONiCA!!2 * Dear * I'm with you ~Seesaw Game~ * ASCENDING * Drizzle Rip Me * Rip Me * Fuan Nandayo Wonderloop * Wonderloop * Dama Sareta Iinayo UP! UP!! UP!!! * Smash Hit * Furachine * Wonderloop * tarite * Ruriiro no Namae Daite * Second Blue * Sheapuri * Ashita Kara * Rip Me * Ashita Sekai ga Owaru Nara NOT IDOL * Cinderella Anthem * Bye Bye Loneliness Soshite, Mata... * Soshite, Mata... Soshite, Mata... (Remix) * Soshite, Mata... (Remix) Bokura Mada Chippoke na Koro no Hanashi * Bokura Mada Chippoke na Koro no Hanashi Trivia * Pour Lui's stage name is French for "for him", inspired by the love songs she wanted to sing as a soloist and her real name, Rui. * Has featured in the most BiS releases out of any other member. * She is the first WACK member to get into a tabloid dating "scandal", after she was photographed with KEYTALK member Ono Takemasa in early 2019. Gallery Puu-Int.jpg Puu-Int2.jpg Puu-Int3.jpg Puu-Int4.jpg Puu Not Idol.jpg|Promoting NOT IDOL Puu1218.jpg|Promoting Soshite, Mata.. Pour Lui PPCC.jpg|Promoting PPCC Pour Lui Nerve.jpg|Promoting FiNAL DANCE / nerve Pour Lui Socialism.jpg|Promoting SOCiALiSM Pour Lui Stupid.jpg|Promoting Re:STUPiD Kota 1 fixw 640 hq.jpg Kota 2 fixw 640 hq.jpg Kota 12 fixw 640 hq.jpg PuuInt1.jpg PuuInt2.jpg PuuInt3.jpg PuuInt4.jpg PuuInt5.jpg PuuInt6.jpg PuuInt7.jpg PuuInt8.jpg PuuInt9.jpg PuuInt10.jpg PuuInt11.jpg PuuInt12.jpg PuuNewYear.jpg Category:Soloists Category:Graduated Category:WACK Category:Leaders Category:BiS Category:BYS Category:BiS Members Category:1990 Births Category:2016 Additions Category:2014 Departures Category:2018 Departures Category:2010 Additions Category:YouTubers Category:BILLIE IDLE®︎ Category:BILLIE IDLE®︎ Members Category:1st Generation BiS Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Members Active Before WACK Category:SAiNT SEX Members Category:SAiNT SEX